Look Upward
by Black Leathal
Summary: Will found his love for the beautiful Elizabeth slowly wore off, replaced by a brotherly one. Learning this news, the Governor banned him from Port Royal and he had nowhere to go but the Black Pearl. Confrontation with heart and a friend. [Jack SparrowWil


**Look Upward**

**Author : Black Leathal **

**Disclaimer : Pirates of The Caribbean belongs to Walt Disney Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films. I own only the plot.**

**Warnings: Contains slash (Jack Sparrow/Will Turner); that is what the rating for. Do not read if you are against it. Obviously there are spoilers to the movie, in case you have not watched it.**

Warm evening wind swirled around him, swaying the ship back and forth in a gentle rock. In the distance, shrill call of seagulls was faintly heard, their last cry before the sun entirely set. She sent her last rays, touching his skin softly with final glow of auburn and yellow. The vista was indeed captivating, yet none of its part imprisoned his attention as great as what his mind currently filled of.

The noble and beautiful Elizabeth.

Will Turner continued staring at the goldenly sparkling sea. Waves were shapeless and unpredictable, perfectly depicted the state of his heart at the moment. Bewildered he was to learn that he himself knew naught of what his own heart desired. 

In the length of his age he had taught himself to adore and cherish the young mistress. She was his savior however and the debt of life was not one to be taken lightly. Slowly but indubitably, he was convinced that the emotions he harbored was no mere friendship. At least until now.

He knew for sure that he would gladly offer his single life in exchange of her happiness and that she would do faithfully the same in return. They believed in love they had woven for eight long years. But now, every thing he had trusted was left in ruins. 

Norrington and his unyielding love for Elizabeth was perhaps a reason. The commodore was calmly hectic as he learned well where her heart truly lay. Giving up was simply his last choice and it was proven with his incessant visits and continuously endless proposals, which seemed to be supported quietly by the Governor himself. She, however, did not even pay the least heed on them, overwhelmed by her ardent love.

Then things started to alter.

His used-to-be-flaming love dimmed, placed by a siblings care. Never it crossed his mind that his emotion was platonic, a brotherly one. And he knew what would be waiting in the end of the road, if they indeed ever stepped into the church and got married. She deserved a much better man than a blacksmith who did not even love her.

But perhaps it was not Norrington. Perhaps it was not the Governor. Even perhaps it was not he himself, nor Elizabeth, the cause of these turns of tidings. Perhaps it was someone else.

Things had gone worse as the Governor became more and more fervent in opposing their liaison. She was constantly forbidden in meeting him with various kinds of ridiculous reasons. But she kept standing fast, believing her staunch love until one day her father stated that a gracious marriage had been arranged, with their respectful Commodore as the bridegroom. He was set to it and let nothing stood on his way.

Will could do nothing in defense. An unapproved marriage was obviously impossible and he realized that Norrington was the best for her. At least, the commodore loved her deeply, something that he obviously could not give.

The young woman was shocked when he told her the truth. Yet, she was Elizabeth Swann. She did not shake the ground by stamping her foot nor she cried a river. A pearl of tears silently made its way down her high cheekbone and that was it. Her 'very well' was as well quiet as she made her way out of his shop. It was the end of them.

Her father was furious but all along pleased to hear his decision. He had never dreamt of having a mere blacksmith as a son-in-law however. Still, he condemned the young man for 'playing' with his daughter's heart. Will Turner was practically banished from Port Royal.

And now here he was, standing on the deck of The Black Pearl for he could only think of his friend, Jack Sparrow, to be the place where he could go. He did not intend to live under the mercy of the pirate, yet he heard the calling of sea, due to the blood running in his veins. Bill Turner was a pirate. Will was a pirate himself. 

A loud shout erupted by his right earlobe and in no more than a second he had turned on his heels with a sword unsheathed, pointing at the intruder. A light clang emerged as his finely made sword clashed with other's. Will found himself staring at the grinning face of their captain who by any means was ready in countering his sudden assault.

"Thought you were drowned by your thoughts," Jack gave a comment. His sword pushed Will's a little harder and in a blink of an eye, it had been returned back to its sheath. 

"Thought you knew me better, Jack" the younger man replied as he mimicked the gesture.

 "Captain," the other corrected with his forefinger aimed threateningly under his chin, "Captain Jack Sparrow, I am. Not a mere Jack." 

Will smiled apologetically, "Understood, Captain Jack Sparrow." In his mind, he vaguely remembered a thing Anna Maria had shared him, two days after their departure. _He had become awfully cheerful ever since you came. _Not that he recognized any of the meaning, for the eccentric half-serious one was the only manner Jack had ever shown in front of him. He respectfully realized though, that behind the blissfully merry façade, hid a face of a cruel manipulator.

"Now," his demeanor significantly changed as he lightly flung his left arm around his shoulder, "care to share your thought? Or I shall threat you with some Aztec gold to make you speak, my friend?"

"None of it interests me, thank you," he answered dryly, "I do not wish to be immortal."

"Then speak it out loud!" Suddenly the captain leapt sideward and landed with now his right arm circling the taller guy's shoulder. "Why don't you bring your most treasured treasure aboard, Mr. Turner? The one you have sworn to put your life on?"

He locked his eyes with the glinting water, found it terribly interesting than the conversation he currently had. Unfortunately, Jack could be most persistent if it was deemed necessary and he clearly demanded an answer. Still, it seemed foolish to discuss such a thing with the impetuous captain. He knew naught of love nor the emotion Will had boiling under his skin right at the moment.

"Do not lower your face."

The younger man looked up, to the serious visage Jack was wearing. Definitely he was blinking in confusion that the captain felt a necessity to explain his words further. 

"I said, do not lower your face. Pirates don't lower their faces. They see upward, straight to the horizon where dream and freedom lies." Indeed there were dreams and freedoms in the train of words that was spoken with such a deep, hopeful voice. Will could not help but realize the figure standing before him was extraordinarily miraculous, even surpassed the image of his very own father that he had drawn in his mind.

A smile broke on his smooth face and Will replied, "I'm a pirate then."

Unexpectedly, the captain shook his head. "No," he said blatantly, "you're no pirate yet. Not when you cannot reach the one you treasured the most and completely attempt nothing to retrieve it. You are not a pirate, Will Turner." Clearly he had not dropped the subject yet.

"It is over," he answered shortly.

"Then this is not where you belong," suddenly, the voice of Jack Sparrow went cold. Even he shivered under the tone, absent-mindedly realized that it was the real _Captain_ Jack Sparrow who all ocean feared of. "I will not allow anyone but my fellow pirates abroad on the Black Pearl. She does not deserve such a disgrace of carrying a cowardly low man."

There was a moment of silence engulfing them while the two men were staring directly to each other eyes. Jack was adamant and Will knew that he would rather die than relent in this match. And he was the captain, a single point that must be not overlooked. 

After what felt like a year time passed, the taller one replied, "So be it, then. Whether at Tortuga or here in this middle of nowhere you wish to embark me, I shall not object." 

The cold face did not subside, instead Will could barely feel the warmth of sunlight touching his skin now. He did not crave to leave because on the Black Pearl was where his heart truly set. Yet, no way he would turn back now that he had learned the truth. Not to bring any of them a further suffering. 

"Tell me the reason, you should, Turner, or less I shall do your advice to lessen her burden by one man," the voice was flat, not showing any sign of friendship they had for several months behind. "We are pirates and therefore have the right to steal any treasure we wish-"

"Even if the treasure does not steal our heart?" Will finished the advice as a query.

If indeed Jack by any chance was taken aback with the question, his response was swift and simple, a mere quirk of eyebrows. "It does not?"

"It does not."

A frown bred on his temple as the answer sank in. "Well, that was new to hear. I thought all the way your love was irreplaceable."

"It was, when I have yet to realize it was a brotherly love I sheltered for her."

They went still, each was contemplating the situation they were flounced into. It seemed impossible, at least to the captain, that their love was easily swept away after what he had witnessed under his own eyes, how the two relentlessly fought. But it was human heart they were talking about, and as predictable as it was, it stayed volatile.

"I see."

It was as the shadow had been lifted up and his visage turned bright once more. "A brotherly love it is or there is plainly another that has stolen your heart, my friend?" Jack definitely had back, now that he could bear a teasing.

Will offered a modest smile, "Perhaps there is."

A victorious grin appeared on the bearded face, "I should have known it. And do I know this unlucky woman?" he taunted, before a horrid expression took over, "Not that awful Anna Maria, I hope?"

"Breath in relief because I deem her no other than a friend." 

"You choose well, then," a sigh escaped his lips, "anyone but her. Beside I'm afraid I won't be able to stand affairs between my own crews."

"Even with the captain?"

How he wished those four little words could be pulled back to the edge of his tongue as he realized Jack was eyeing him in uttermost disbelief. And did he only imagine disgust was looming in it? But the spell had been cast and the end was near, he knew. No escape was on sight.

The captain cleared his throat and the younger one bent his head even lower. "With the captain, you said?"

He found no way to reply the short question, even if the answer available was merely 'yes' or 'no'. How could he admit harboring a feeling to their captain? Not even in his dreams. 

"Do not lower your face."

This time, it snapped his head up and Will found himself staring at the deep reddish brown eyes. Which were very close to his very own face. Before he knew it, his lips were caught by a pair of another. It was short, quick, and felt more like a mere pressing of lips than a kiss. Yet, despite the roughness clustering Jack's mouth, he had never tasted anything better.

They broke their joining and locked their gaze, brows touching. The captain beamed and greeted warmly.

"Welcome aboard."

Will felt his own lips curving to a gentle smile. Now he was able to see upward, straight to the orbs which owned his heart. On the deck of The Black Pearl they stood until the moon and stars rose, flashing exaltedly aloof as to shower them with blessing more than any Aztec gold could present.

THE END 

Author Notes : The idea stroke me right away after I watched the movie. I like the idea of Jack and Will together even though I don't despise Elizabeth. They look fit together ^^ I hope you have a good time reading and please review me. I want to know whether you like it or not, but please don't flame me. A nice critic will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
